


Surviving Love

by Allthingsweird12321



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthingsweird12321/pseuds/Allthingsweird12321
Summary: Magnus has survived Fenris wolf, Surt, Loki, multiple giants, and even the farting fury of Thor himself. He never could have imagined that when he returned to Valhalla he would be facing his hardest challenge yet: Love.





	1. Chapter 1

When Magnus chase returned to Valhalla after saving the world, twice, he thought that nothing could frighten him or surprise him any more than he had been in the past month. It didn't take long to find that he was wrong. After fighting fenris, surt, Loki, and multiple giants, no one would have thought that would have so much trouble back at Valhalla enjoying the "peace".

The people who would believe that obviously don't know Alex Fierro. 

 

Magnus woke up in the middle of the night after reliving the death of his mother. He tried to go back to sleep, but after a few hours of lying restlessly, he got up, got dressed, and left his his room. 

He didn't know what he was doing. He only knew that he needed comfort. He needed to talk to someone. Anyone. 

His first instinct was to go to TJ, but as he stood in front of the door, he thought he heard noise from a room across the hall. The noise led him to the room of Alex Fierro. After listening for a few minutes, he realized that Alex must have beeen having a hard time getting to sleep, and instead decided to spend his time on the pottery wheel. 

It took all of his willpower and several long moments of arguing with himself, but he finally knocked softly on the door. The noise didn't stop so he tried again. He was just about ready to go back to his room when he heard the wheel stop and the sounds of someone getting to their feet. 

Magnus instantly started having doubts as to what he was doing.

"What was I thinking?? I don't know what to say to Alex! I will sound like an idiot if I just say that I had a bad dream!"

The doubts would have just kept coming if the door hadn't opened. Alex peered her head around the door and looked at him. Magnus could already feel himself blushing under the gaze.

"What do you want?"

"Well... I couldn't sleep... so... I guess I just thought... I don't know. I needed to talk to someone."

Magnus knew for certain that Alex would close the door on him. He felt like a complete idiot and he knew that he was just making sure that he would never have a chance with his crush. 

Magnus had finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on Alex. He wouldn't dare admit it to his friends, but he knew it was true. The thing that unsettled him the most was the fact that he liked Alex no matter what the pronouns were on the given day. Magnus wasn't gay, but Alex was different than anyone he had ever known. 

Magnus was brought back to the present when Alex grunted and said "Come in. You weren't the only one that couldn't sleep."

Magnus was so surprised by her words that he took several moments to realize that he was supposed he move. He walked into the room that looked so similar to his own. 

Alex led Magnus over to a couch and plopped down on one side. 

"So. Did you have nightmares Maggie?"

"Well. Does it qualify as a nightmare if it has already happened?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. What was it?"

"It's ok. It was My mother. She died two years ago. By wolves. Like how you died. She died protecting me. Before she died she told me to run. Told me that she would meet me later an de that I needed to get away safe. I ran. And she didn't make it."

"Oh Maggie. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Alex scoots over closer to Magnus and puts her hand gingerly onto his shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, what was she like?"

Although Magnus is pained by her death, thinking about what she was like brought a faint smile onto his face. "She was wonderful. She was outgoing, dependent, kind, and strong. She didn't care what others thought of her, but she was always there if you needed help. She loved the outdoors and everything that came with it. I would give anything to go back to the days we spent together on our own in the wilderness."

"She sounds like my kind of person."

"Actually, I do think that the two of you would have gotten along together very well." 

"And why is that?"

"Well. You are both dependent people that don't take any crap from anyone else."

"Well said."

"Thanks... so.. why couldn't you sleep?"

Magnus knew that he had struck a sensitive spot when Alex immediately tensed up. It seemed like she did it out of instinct because she soon forced herself to relax. 

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Magnus, it's ok. You trusted me with what was hurting you. It is only fair that I open up to you. I'm sure it will happen eventually anyway. So it might as well be now."

He wasn't sure what he meant by that last statement, but he was silent and allowed her to continue without giving her a reason to stop." 

"This world is a world that despises things that are different. You have to look certain ways and act certain ways and fit a certain lifestyle. In case you haven't noticed, I am the essence of different. Everything I am is different from what is "normal." Interacting with others usually just ended up with people hating me. That's why I don't seem like I care about what others think. The only person that I know cares....." she barely cut off her sentence before slipping out the word "Magnus." She decides to quickly forge on and hope he doesn't bring it up later. "Four year ago, I was having a female day. I was walking to school when a group of guys came up. They were all older guys that had at least graduated from high school. Before I knew it, they had ahold of me and were trying to pull me behind a house. The whole time they were shouting horrible names at me. Before they got a chance to do anything, a police officer happened to walk by the scene. He saw what was happening, but before he could stop it, he spotted me. I made eye contact with him and saw him recognize me. He simply turned around and kept walking. Every time I think of this, I think about every time that people walked out of my life. They stay long enough to realize what kind of person I am and then they turn tail and run."

At this point, Alex was on the verge of tears. "Alex. You have real friends now. Tj, halfborn, Mallory, me. None of us are going to leave you." Magnus placed his hand on her shoulder an de looked her straight in the eyes. "Every one of us would gladly risk our lives for you, and that isn't going to change. We lo-- We all like you very much. Don't every forget that."

Alex buried her face into magnus' chest, and for some odd reason, he didn't even feel the least bit embarrassed. He only felt protective. She needed him, and he wasn't going to let her down. 

"It's ok Alex. It's all going to be ok." As he said this, he started rubbing circles on her back with one hand and rested the other hand on the back of her head.   
"Alex, we should probably get some shut-eye before Breakfast."

"Do you have to go?"

"Not if you want me to stay."

"I do."

"Ok"

"Alex went and grabbed a blanket off of her bed and they slept just like they were on the couch. The rest didn't last long, but Magnus felt like it was the most enjoyable sleep that he had had in ages. he didn't want to move, but he knew that they needed to make it to breakfast on time. He gently nudged Alex's shoulder, but the groan she made was so content he felt like he would melt If he tried again. Finally, she looked up at him and started to say something but apparently decided otherwise.   
"Thanks for staying."  
"Thanks for listening and not kicking me out."  
"Don't get too used to it"  
Well, I'll see you later, I need to go get ready. I'll see you at breakfast!"

This was when Magnus knew for certain that Alex was going to be the death of him. There was no way he was going to survive someone so beautiful and innocent for much longer. It was only a matter of time until he lost his ability to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

As Magnus left Alex's room, his mind was full of mixed emotions. He didn't know whether to be empty because he wasn't with her, or full from the time he had just spent with her. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he barely noticed the hunched over form that quickly darted away around the corner. 

"Oh no... Oh no no NO.." Magnus hurried into his room and closed his door behind him. Someone had been spying on him. One of his friends know what happened, and that means that they will all know.   
He forced the thought out of his mind and quickly got ready for breakfast. 

When he was ready, he walked down to breakfast with Alex and Sam. 

"It never turns out well when you deny it."

"Sam, I'm not denying it!"

"So you are admitting it then, Alex?"

"No!"

"Whatever. I just thought I'd give you the warning. Not my fault when it is more painful than it needs to be."

"What would she be denying?..."

"Oh nothing."

When they made it to breakfast, the floor nineteen gang was laughing hysterically. When they saw Magnus and Alex, they only got louder. 

Halfborn was grinning from ear to ear which is saying a lot consider the size of his head. "Did you sleep ok? Were you comfortable?"

With an extreme effort, Magnus managed to stay calm and talk normally, even though he knew what Halfborn was getting at. "I slept like normal. Is there any reason why I shouldn't have?"

"Oh, no. I just thought that you would sleep better with your new snuggle buddy."

"Oh, yeah. You know, someone to snuggle with makes all the difference, doesn't it Halfborn? Yeah, ever since I started snuggling with Jack I haven't even had a single nightmare."

Halfborn was so flustered he barely even grunted in return. Thankfully, the group changed the subject to their most recent deaths and how epic the deaths are going to be today. Magnus managed to make it through breakfast with only a few glances at Alex, and he was trying very hard not to notice how cute she looked today.

After breakfast there was an hour until the battle. Magnus knew what he wanted to do, he just didn't how he should go about it. He enjoyed having his head, and he didn't want her to decapitate him....again...

He went into his room and sat down on his bed. He spent at least 20 minutes before he decided what he would do. Just as he was about to go to see Alex, there was a knock on his door. 

Magnus got up and opened the door. It was Alex. Why does she always do that? She always makes sure that I'm never prepared...

"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought I would warn you before the battle started."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have heard that they are making us fight in partners. And whichever group survives the battle will be honored in tonight's feast."

"Like that matters. I will die no matter who I'm partnered with."

"I was thinking we could be partners."

"Oh well then we will definitely die."

"Probably. But we will at least have fun while doing it."

"Absolutely."

"Well, I guess I'll see you then."

"Wait, do you have any plans before the battle?"

"Just thought I would go make some pottery to pass the time."

"Oh, ok. I wish I had something I was good at like you do."

Alex rolled her eyes, and in the worst impression of him he had ever heard: "Im Maggie and I wish I was talented! Healing people, saving the world, possessing the sharpest sword in the world, and being dashingly handsome just isn't enough!"

Magnus could feel redness creeping into his face, and he noticed that Alex was not immune. 

"Well.. thanks.. I think."

"Anytime Maggie." She turned to leave, and then turned back to say: "Do you want me to teach you pottery? I could give you a quick lesson before the battle." 

"Oh.. I mean, I'm probably beyond teaching.... but yeah. I would like that."

Magnus followed Alex into her room and prepared for the worst. He had only tried pottery once in art class and he quickly learned to give it up. Alex was the only reason that he would try again...

Alex gave Magnus an apron to put on, but he was so flustered thy he was having a hard time getting it tied. 

"Having problems? Here, let me help." Alex tied the apron for him, but he seemed to be in contact with Magnus a little more than necessary just to tie an apron. Not that Magnus was complaining. 

 

The only good thing that came out of their lesson was the time Magnus spent with Alex. Magnus was finally able to produce a lump of clay that Alex was gracious enough to consider a pot, but that was not what Magnus was proud of. When Magnus finished the pot, he looked over at Alex. She had spent the entire time trying not to laugh at Magnus, but he wouldn't have minded if she did. She was so cute when she laughed. 

Magnus reached up and pulled a price of clay out of her hair. "Sorry for making a mess."

She reached up and did the same thing to Magnus. "You can come over here an de be messy any time that you want."

"Alex. Thank you."

"For the pottery lesson?"

"just for inviting me over here and spending time with me. no matter what I was doing, I would enjoy it if I was doing it with you."

"Aww. Maggie that's adorable."

"What?.."

"You're so sweet."

And now Magnus could feel his entire face turning red. And he was fairly certain it was just Alex's revenge, because she had turned red after what he had said to her. 

"Well..I guess...I better go get cleaned up."

"Make sure you bring your best to the battle. I want to win this thing."

"So you want me to bring jack?"

"Absolutely."

Magnus was tempted to tell her what he felt, but what if she didn't feel the same?   
"Bye, Alex."  
"Bye, Maggie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I'm trying to get them posted quickly but they might not all come as fast as this one did. Come back to see Magnus fight alongside Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus had quickly brushed all of the clay out of his hair and grabbed his armor. They didn't have much time for the battle, and he was more nervous than ever. Most battles didn't make him feel this way, but he would be fighting right beside Alex the whole time. If they won, which was doubtful, they would share the glory. He couldn't help but imagine a victory kiss. No. he couldn't do that. He would never be able to fight if he didn't clear his mind. He grabbed jack and he headed to the battle. 

There was a short announcement about the pairs and how the victors would be honored throughout Valhalla. They also mentioned the rule that no one could switch to a new partner throughout the battle, even if their partner died.

Magnus kept nervously glancing over at Alex. She seemed as ready as ever. She didn't look even a little bit anxious. before he could compliment her the battle had begun. 

They ran up the nearest hill to get some cover from the trees and to have the upper ground. The battles were always gruesome, but this was even more of a bloodbath than normal. There were no more large groups fighting together, only groups of two. Magnus was about to go back to back with Alex, but before he knew it she had climbed up a tree. That left him to deal with a group of four enjerjar on his own. He barely avoided a battleaxe to his head and leaped over another charging einjerji, but other than that he finished them off relatively easy. Before he could get a chance to look up at Alex, another group of einjerjar started up the hill. There were more this time. There were 4 different pairs, but they all seemed to be working together for now. 

"Jack. Remember what I said earlier. I'm going to need all of the help you can give me. Even if you are just going to give me advice, please do not just stay still and silent."

"Did señor just say he needed me??"

"Yes! I did! Now come on. Concentrate!"

The einjerjar were within 20 feet of him now. 

"Only if you say it again."

"I need you!"

Magnus ran forward as jack buzzed to life. Jack stayed in his hand, but every movement came naturally. The sword glided through the air with almost no effort, and before he knew it, he had taken down more than the eight he had seen. 

Finally, Alex hopped down from the tree. "What were you doing?"

"Scouting out. I know where we need to go." 

"Ok... well let's get going." 

"Alex gives Magnus a smile and then takes off towards the bulk of fighting. "Oh great. Now we have no chance at all."

 

The fighting was a blur. It was impossible to tell how much time went by. Alex and Magnus were fighting in perfect harmony. Magnus had to refrain from getting distracted from Alex, but he could have happily sat by and watched her fight for years. She was so confident and graceful that he had no choice but to admire her. Even if he was currently fighting in the middle of a bloodbath. 

After a long time of fighting, Magnus assumed that Alex had simply tried to bring them to the heart of the fighting. That seemed just like something she would do. Apparently she had something else in mind. 

Manus had barely avoided losing his left arm when Alex shoved him into a small cavern created by a tree root. He was insulted that she tried to protect him and he was going to have to have a talk with her later about it, but then Something happened to change his mind. She came in the cavern too. 

That's when he understood. That's why she wanted to fight with him. That's what she was looking for. She wanted to be alone with him. 

Alex came over and looked up and down Magnus. "You aren't looking too bad. How do you feel?"

"I've definitely felt worse. Why did you bring us in here."

It was hard to tell because of the lighting, but he thought he could see a faint trace of pink appear on her cheeks. "I just thought we could use a small break."

"So that's why you searched for this specific spot from the tree and brought us over here?"

Now she was definitely blushing. "Will you shut up Maggie? I'm sorry if I wanted alone time with you."

"Alone time?"

"For gods sake Maggie why are you so dense?"

"I'm not the only dense one here."

"What do you mean? You are the one that can't tell-"

It took every brave cell in Magnus' body, but he did it. He finally did it. He didn't know how he did it, But he walked forward and interrupted his crush with a kiss. He kissed Alex fierro. 

"Are you ok Alex?"

"Yes. I have only one thing to say to you."

"And what's that?"

"Are you trying to get us killed? You have every chance in the 9 worlds to make a move with me and you choose to do it in the middle of a battle??"

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you liked risks."

With that, there was no holding back. Magnus leaned in and pulled Alex against him. He pulled her in by her hips and then moved one hand up to grasp her beautiful green hair. He had never felt anything like her. She was so soft. So wonderful. 

"Alex?"

"Yes"

"Will you go out with me?" 

"Only if you kiss me like this every day Maggie."

"Oh I will. But first, let's finish this battle.

 

Nothing could stop them. Magnus thought that they were a good pair before, but after the cavern, no one even got close to hurting them. They fought in perfect harmony, and even jack was humming with contentment. 

The rest of the battle was a blur of action. They must have killed hundreds of people on their own, if not thousands. 

Before he knew it, it was over. It was just him and Alex. They were standing in an ocean of bodies in blood, but they had made it. "Alex. I love you."

"Oh Maggie. I.. I love you too."

Magnus was shocked when he realized that Alex was actually crying. He wrapped his arms around he and hugged her tight. "Let's get this honor thing over with so we can have some more alone time." 

"Agreed."

 

The honor was great and everything, but nothing compared to Alex. Magnus couldn't stop thinking about her. Normally, he would have been so excited by the fact that he had just survked his first battle at Valhalla, but that was at the back of his mind. Even the upgrades to their suites, armor, and permission for almost anything they wanted weren't important to either of them. They went straight to magnus' room at the first chance they got. 

"Alex. I want to spend all the time in the world with you. I want to eat with you, fight with you, sleep with you, learn with you, and just BE with you."

"Magnus?"

"What?"

"That's sweet and everything, but shut up and kiss me." 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little longer to get this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not done with the story yet, even though they are together. There is still plenty to write about. Make sure to give me some input about what you would like to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

When Magnus woke up it was still the middle of the night, and it took a minute for him to remember the day before. When he did remember, he turned over to look at Alex, but she wasn't there. It couldn't have been a dream. He knew she should be there. 

Magnus or up and headed directly for her room. She wouldn't have left if something wasn't wrong. He had to go check on her. 

When he got to her door, he heard the familiar sound of the pottery wheel. Then he heard a frustrated groan and what sounded like pottery being thrown. 

He knocked lightly on the door. He knew that she would hear it. He needed to be gentle and reassuring. She must have had a nightmare. 

"Hi, Magnus. I'm sorry. Now isn't a good time."

"Hey man, I know it's serious, and I don't want to intrude, but I want to talk about it."

"You noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"I'm male...."

"Yeah, I guess I did. And I still want to talk to you."

"Ok. Come in." 

Magnus walked in his room and Alex led him to the couch. 

"Magnus, I had another nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me what it was?"

"Magnus this isn't going to work."

"Why?"

"Because! I'm me! I'm-"

"The most wonderful person I have ever known. Alex, I am not going to try to pin you down and force you to be the person I want you to be. You already are the person I want you to be. If you are afraid that I won't like you because you have male days, or because you change, then you are wrong. No, I am not gay. I have never been attractive to a guy before. And to start with, I didn't know how it was going to work with us either, but then I realized that even when you are male, you are still Alex fierro. And no matter what you do I will always love you. I will never turn away from you and I will never leave you."

By the end of magnus' speech, Alex had tears streaming down her face. She(yes, she) pulled Magnus to her and buried her face in his chest. "I have never had anyone accept me Maggie. Not even my own family. I..I... I love you."

Magnus started rubbing up and down Alex's back until she fell asleep in her arms. Then gently picked her up and laid her down in her bed. He covered her up in her blanket and whispered in her ear: "I'll be right here when you wake up. I'll always be right here." 

Then, he laid down beside her and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm doing it" Magnus thought to himself. "I'm actually surviving love."

That's the precise moment that Alex, who was previously assumed to be sleeping, pounced on Magnus and started tickling every inch of skin she could find. 

"HEY! What are you doing??? Stop that!!"  
Magnus writhed around but somehow Alex managed to stay in top. 

"Oh, quit being a baby." Alex grabbed each of Magnus' hands and pinned them above his head. "I love you Maggie." She bent down and placed a light kiss on his lips. Just enough to make him beg for more.

"Alex, don't act like I don't know what you are doing. You might as well just decapitate me. They are both equally painful." 

"We will see about that honey." She let go of his hand and put her hands behind his head as she lowered her body so that she was laying on top of him with her face inches from his. "Surely you didn't think I would make it easy for you?" 

Magnus took his opportunity to pull her face the remaining few inches and kiss her. He then rolled over so that he was on top of her and pinning her down instead. "I love you Alex." Magnus pressed his body against her as he kissed her, and he made sure that there were no spaces between them. 

Magnus and Alex went at it all the way through breakfast. They didn't care what was going on around them. Nothing was going to take away from this. They even thought that they could hear a suspicious snickering coming from the direction of the door, but neither of them were willing to pause to investigate. 

They were so in love, there was nothing that could get between them. They were the perfect pair, and nothing could possibly make things difficult between them again. 

 

At least, that's what they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Halfborn you asshole! What did you do with my falafel?!?!"

Everyone at the table bursts out laughing. They all knew Magnus didn't mess around when it came to falafel. Sam, Amir, TJ, Mallory, Halfborn, Alex and Magnus went to Fadlans falafel every Friday at the least. Magnus never settled for only one trip a week, but he couldn't always convince his friends to oblige to his falafel needs. 

While Magnus had gone to use the restroom, the falafel was served. Obviously, Halfborn couldn't resist the temptation, which left Magnus without falafel. "Wait. That was your falafel? I'm SO Sorry." Sarcasm was dripping off of every word he said. "What are you going to do about it, big stuff?"

Normally, Magnus didn't give in to petty bets and arguments because that was Alex's job. This time though, it was serious. You don't just go eating someone's falafel without getting punishment. "Tomorrow morning's battle. Me and you." 

"You aren't even going to hide behind your girlfriend?"

"You're just scared because you won't have your girlfriend in between me and you. Everyone here knows that you don't touch my falafel." 

Magnus stood up and waited only long enough for Alex to get up before he left. He still liked halfborn, but there was no way he was losing this battle. 

"So, Maggie, what are we going to do for the rest of our afterlives?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know its different because we are...well....dead.... but I don't just want to always be your girlfriend. I know we won't grow up, but can you get married in the afterlife?"

"I... I don't know."

"I'm not rushing anything, and I'm not trying to scare you or anything, I was just wondering."

"You didn't scare me. Just surprised me. I didn't think that marriage would be the first thing on your mind. Alex i would gladly marry you right now if I knew I could. We can look into it. But let's not worry about it right now. I'm going to go take a shower before bed." 

"I love you." Alex leaned in and gave him a kiss before whispering in his ear, "do you care if I join you?"

Magnus' face turned red faster than he thought possible. "Damn" he thought "is she always going to be able to make me this flustered?" 

"I..."

"I was joking Magnus."

"Oh. Well.... whenever it's no longer a joke, my answer will be yes."

As Magnus walked hand in hand with Alex into his bathroom, he knew that this was definitely going to be dangerous. He would be lucky to maintain all of his body and all of his pride by the time he was done. But he also knew that it would be the best shower he had ever had in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus woke up with Alex in his arms. How did he get this lucky? In his arms was the most beautiful and amazing person he had ever known. Not only did his crush like him back, they actually loved each other. Sure, they had a lot more to experience an de more things to learn, but hey, they literally have until the end of the world. 

Magnus just sat looking at Alex until she woke up. Damn she looked good when she was asleep. And damn she looked good when she just woke up. Hel, she looked good all of the time. 

"Hey honey. How did you sleep?"

Alex yawned, "Wonderfully. Obviously." 

Magnus couldn't understand how anyone could look at him with so much love in their eyes. The only other person that had ever looked at him like that was his mother. 

"I love you. Let get going. Remember, I have a falafel thief to kill today."

Alex just rolled her eyes. "Im not going anywhere until you give me snuggles."

"What was that? You want me to tickle you?"

"We both know who wins in a tickle fight."

"Yeah, yeah. Come here beautiful."

Magnus grabbed the back of Alex's head and pulled her against his chest. He loved her green hair, and the way it reflected the light. The way it brought out the color of her skin. How soft it felt against his skin. And how te only person that could pull it off was Alex fierro. 

 

When Alex and Magnus finally made it to breakfast, halfborn reached over and grabbed Mallory. They proceeded to mimic snuggling and started whispering in each other's ears.

"You two are just jealous because you don't have as good of a relationship as us. And just so you know, I'm still mad at you halfborn."

"I'm sure you will feel better after I kill you." 

"How many battles have you survived?"

Halfborn's face wnet tight and he clenched his fists "You just got lucky." 

"Oh. Ok. Well that explains it. But then, after this many years, why haven't you ever gotten lucky?"

Halfborn didn't say another word for the rest of breakfast. He looked upset enough to get up and storm back to his room, but they all knew that good was too important for him to leave early. 

When it came time for the battle, Magnus got up from the couch with Alex, put on his armor, and grabbed Jack. Magnus started to realize that maybe this wasn't the best idea. Yeah, he was pretty sure he could beat Halfborn with jack, but he had a feeling that halfborn would still be angry with him. He pushed the thought from his mind and continued to the battle. 

Halfborn looked just as angry as he did at breakfast, but he was much scarier when he was in armor. Obviously, the only weapons he had with him were his hands. 

The floor 19 groups started forming a circle around the two guys so that they could prevent any interruptions. Magnus took jack out of pendant form and squared up with Halfborn. 

As soon as the battle around them started, Magnus and halfborn charged each other. Magnus was faster than halfborn, but halfborn had such long arms that it was hard to avoid him. 

Magnus rolled to the right as halfborn reach for his throat. When Magnus reached his feet, he slashed jack across His thigh and stepped behind him and put another deep gash in his back. 

This made halfborm furious. "Oh, so now you are a backstabber?"

"Actually, that was a slash, not a stab."

Halfborn made another grab for Magnus, throat, but this time, magnus didnt move. At the very last second, right when he could see victory in halfborns eyes, he spun jack upwards and cut his hand off at the wrist. 

Then, waiting just long enough for half born to realize what he had done, he cut his throat. As soon as halfborn had hit the ground, Magnus was at his throat. He grabbed his neck and felt what was wrong. He knew how to fix it, and he did. He then walked over to his hand and successfully reattached it to his wrist right as he was waking up. 

"What did you do?"

"I won."

"Why did you save me then?"

"Because that's what I do. And I thought it was about time we won a battle."

A grin spread across his face as he stood up. "Thank you Magnus. Now, let's do this." 

The rest of a battle was a struggle for Magnus, but halfborn had enough energy for the entire group, so they managed to stay alive. Alex and Magnus obviously fought side by side through the whole thing, and he was only distracted by her a few times. 

"That was the best fight I have had in ages!"

"Yeah, yeah, if you don't mind, I would prefer not to hear about it for the rest of our afterlives." Mallory elbowed him in the side as she spoke. 

"I'm sorry honey, but I just can't make that kind of a promise."

"Oh just shut up you big oaf." 

Magnus didn't understand how everyone had so much energy left. He just wanted to take a shower and have a nice long nap. Simply said, that's exactly what he did. Except he wasn't as alone alone as he used to be, which means those things became a lot more interesting than they used to be. 

As Magnus and Alex laid staring into each other's eye, he thought to himself, "yeah. I could definitely get used to this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so much longer for this chapter. I had some technical difficulties, and It isn't nearly as long as I hoped, but I'm going to try to get back to at least one update every week.

"Hey Magnus, I think we should go see blitzen and hearthstone. We haven't gone to see them recently."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll ask if they are ok with us dropping in."

"Oh. I already did. They said that tonight would be great."

Magnus was slightly confused at the eagerness he could hear in her voice, but he didn't question her. "Yeah. Ok. That sounds great. Make sure you have something nice to wear. You know blitzen's standards."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go, I can't wait to kill halfborn in the morning battle."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah" he did his best impersonation of her, "I can't miss my daily show of strength and superiority over halfborn."

All Magnus got for that one was a light punch on his arm and a roll of the eyes. To be honest, he was expecting a lot worse. 

 

The day went by quickly, and before they knew it, they were waking up after the afternoon free for all battle. 

Magnus got up and got dressed in the nicest pants he had and a button down plaid shirt. It wasn't much, but it would work. When he went out into the hallways to meet Alex, he was reminded just how lucky he was to be with her. She was the most dazzling thing he had ever seen. 

She was wearing a simple pink and green dress that was red at her shoulders. She had red high heels that made him feel short, but he really didn't mind. Not when it came to Alex. 

"You look beautiful Alex."

"Aww. You too Maggie."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"There was a moment? Whoops."

Magnus rolled his eyes as though she was bothering him, but nothing in the world was going to bother him right now. Not if he could help it anyway. 

 

Magnus knocked on the door to blitzens apartment, and it was only a few short moments before blitzen opened the door.

"Hey blitz. How have you been?"

"I'm doing great. It's been too long you two. It's great to see you." 

"Is Hearth here?"

This time, Magnus definitely noticed it. Alex said that with so much eagerness that even blitzed gave her a questioning look. "Yeah.. he's here... come in, I'll tell him you're here."

"No that's ok. Just tell me where he is, I was wanting to talk to him."

"Ok.. first door on the left..."

"Thanks" Alex took no time at all in going to find Hearthstone. Blitzen gave Magnus a questioning look, but Magnus didn't know any more than blitz did. 

"Well, while we wait on them we can head into the living room. Dinner should be ready in about half an hour."

"Sounds good." 

\------

Alex found Hearth in what she could tell was their bedroom. She had become excellent at being able to sign, and so once she got his attention and gave him a hug, it took no time at all to explain what she had been wondering. 

"Hearth, I want you to do something to help us."

"Is something wrong between you two?"

"No. nothing is wrong at all. He is the most wonderful person I have ever known, but I want something to keep it interesting. Something that you can do with magic and can be changed back without a problem. Also, I don't want you to tell me exactly what it is before you do it."

Hearthstone stared at her for a few seconds before signing "Ok."

Alex smiled at him and gave him another hug. "Not a word to Magnus."

"Of course."

Alex could tell that hearthstone was thinking about what he was going to do to them, because she could see him staring into the distance. 

\-------

"You didn't devise any evil plan against us while you were in there did you?" Magnus asks hearth and Alex as they come in. 

"Not yet honey." Alex sat down beside him, and blitz and hearth headed into the kitchen to get the meal ready.

"Not much longer now." Blitzen told them from the kitchen. 

Before Magnus got up to go in the kitchen and help, he looked over at Alex and said, "Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Nothing that I can think of." She said with a mischevious grin on her face. She leaned over and kissed him, and then they went to the kitchen to enjoy their meal.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex what is taking so long? You have been in there for hours. We had a long day and I need to get ready for bed."

It was about midnight of the same day that they had returned from blitz and hearth's place. 

"I have a surprise for you. Turn around."

Magnus is confused but he obliges. He turns to face the wall and waits as Alex leaves the bathroom. 

"Now without looking at me, turn and go into the bathroom."

When Magnus went into the bathroom he was at a complete loss for words. There was a life size picture of Alex. The only difference was that this Alex and shoulder length flowing green hair. If he was concerned about it at the moment, Magnus would have known that Alex was male in the picture. The only problem was, the life size picture of Alex was Magnus' mirror. Magnus was Alex. 

"Alex what did you do??!!"  
Alex walked into the room looking exactly like Magnus.   
"Alex this is really creeping me out. Was this your and hearth's doing?"  
"Yes and no. I asked Hearth to do something. But I didn't specify this." Alex walked up to Magnus and traced his jawline tenderly. Magnus couldn't help seeing Alex as sexy, but he didn't want to see that towards...himself. That was just weird. "Alex why did he pick this?" "Probably so we could have "self-discovery" or some other value that only Hearth would think of."  
Magnus couldn't help but laugh. Alex could always make him laugh. Magnus grabbed Alec by the hand and dragged him into the bed.   
"I love you. If we are still like this in the morning then we are going back."  
"Deal."  
With that, Magnus rolled on top of Alex and kissed him fiercely. Not until the early hours of the morning did the two boys drift into sleep.

In the morning, Magnus woke up to see Alex beside him. Alex was back to normal. The only thing Magnus missed was the hair. He loved how the long hair looked on her. Alex was still sleeping fitfully, so Magnus held her hip with one hand and gently caressed her neck with the other while placing soft kisses up and down her showing areas of skin. When she woke, she awoke to the wonderful sensation of tender love. For hours they could have stayed like this. Magnus reached towards her with his lips and placed a gentle yet firm kiss on her lips while pulling her head towards him with his hand tangled in her hair. He grabbed her back with his other hand and pulled her closer before moving his hand down. He didn't realize it last night, but what Hearth did had obviously brought them closer together. He could tell that Alex felt the same way. He could almost tell what she was thinking and feeling without even needing her to say it.   
"I love you Alex."  
"I love you Magnus."

When the two love birds finally got ready for the day, they barely even realized what was going on around them. They hurried through breakfast and made sure to die quickly during the battle so they had more time to spend together later. 

In the afternoon, while Alex was in the bathroom, Magnus texted Hearth and asked if he would be able to do him a favor with Alex. He asked if he could meet him later at Fadlan's falafel. When Hearth had confirmed this, Magnus quickly put away his phone as Alex came out of the bathroom and joined him on the couch. 

"Hey honey. How about I go pick us up some falafel later?"

"Well at least I know you are still my Magnus. That sounds good. Until then, I have some pottery that I want to show you."

Alex grabbed Magnus by the hand and practically dragged him out of his room. When they got into her room, he noticed a whole new shelf of pottery that didn't use to be there. 

"Alex, when did you have time to do this? I have been with you the majority of every day..."

Alex gave him her famous smirk and simply replied "I have my ways."

Alex stood back while Magnus took a closer look at the pottery. The shelf was full of new pottery that all related to them in some way. Some pots showed wilderness and forests while others had the runes of frey or perthro. However, there was one pot that was bigger than the rest. It was in the very center of the shelf. This pot fully displayed the characters of both Magnus and Alex, and it showed how well they could fit together. The pot was a split image. One half was Magnus and the other half was Alex. Alex's half had a pink background that outline her hair which was painted in the perfect shade of green. Magnus' half had a background the color of the sun and his hair flowed down the side of his face. These two images fit together more perfectly than anything Magnus had ever seen. Around the two of them, the top o the pot was brought down in the perfect representation of a forest. 

Magnus just stood in awe of she had done for a minute trying to take it all in. 

"Alex, you are amazing. I wish I could do something like this."

"Magnus, I don't know anyone else that can do the things you do. Don't you dare go into self-denial mode."

"Oh yeah? What is there that I can make that would compare to this? Absolutely nothing."

Alex just rolled her eyes anf made sure he knew that she wasn't going to take any of his complaining. "You can literally put life into things. I'm sure you can make things a lot more beautiful than a pot."

Magnus looked at her and she could tell that he was getting lost in thought. "You can think about it later. Now go get me my falafel. I'll wait here."

Magnus shook himself out of his daze and gave her a quick kiss before leaving and sending hearth a quick text. He had a plan to set in motion, and there wasn't any more time to waste. 

\----------------------------

"Hearth, are you sure it's going to work?"

"When have I been wrong before?" He gracefully signed to a skeptical looking Magnus. "I promise it will do what you want. Just make sure she eats the right falafel, and everything will be just fine."

"Ok. Thanks again Hearth. I'll let you know how it goes." Magnus hugged Hearth and then quickly headed back to the hotel. He couldn't wait to give Alex her falafel. The only problem was that when he got back, she was fast asleep. He sat the falafel down on the table and got into bed with her. He strolled her cheek and kissed her lightly. When she opened her eyes he said softly:"the falafel is here when you're ready." 

With that, she gave him one long, passionate kiss, and then slowly pulled away so they could go eat. They say for about an hour just eating and talking, and then decided to go to sleep. Hearth had said that the magic wouldn't take place until the morning, so he was anxious to go to sleep.  
"I love you baby. Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Maggie."

\-----------------------------------------

Magnus woke up with hair in his face. He tried to push it out of his face, and then he realized it wasn't his. He tried to pull away from Alex, but there was just so much hair that he was having a hard time getting away. That didn't make any sense. Alex doesn't have that much hair. That's when he remembered what he had planned with Hearth. Now it all made sense. 

Magnus leapt up to his feet and look down at Alex. Her hair must have been at least four feet long by now, and he could literally see it still growing. He gently woke up Alex and moved her hair out of the way and he laid down on her. 

"You are looking nice this morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. I just like your hair."

With that, Alex looked down and realized something was wrong with her hair. She pushed Magnus off of her and kept to her feet. 

"What did you do to me??"

"Just experimenting. That's all."

"It's still growing! Make it st...."

Alex stopped on the middle of her thought and was staring at Magnus. 

"Magnus. What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Magnus. Hearth enchanted my hair and it is growing continually and not stopping. It looks to me like my hair is not the only that Hearth enchanted....."

With that, Magnus felt his own hair, before realizing what it was that she was referring to. He slowly looked down and realized that his belly button now had a new friend. He looked up at Alex with no idea what to do next. His brilliant plan with her hair was to just cut it off when they wanted it to stop being so long. But it looked like they would have to stay in the room for a while, because no matter what Alex said, Magnus was not going to cut this off. Magnus pulled his shirt over himself in attempt to cover it up, but Alex just smirked at him and pulled the shirt back up. 

"I don't think so. With a prize that size in not going to let you get away with that."

Alex grabbed Magnus and pushed him down on the bed before climbing up to inspect his prime specimen. 

After Several minutes of rubbing, licking, biting, moaning, and swallowing, Alex sat up to get a breath and talk to Magnus. 

"Magnus I want to do it."

"Already? I thought you wanted to look into getting married first."

"It doesn't mattered if we are married. We are dead. I want to find out what it's like. Especially like this. Plus, if we do it right now, you will have plenty to hold on to."

\---------------------------------------

"Alex I love you. That....Was the most..... amazing thing...... I have ever felt...."

Magnus and Alex were laying side by side on the bed drenched with sweat and exhausted, even though it wasn't even noon yet. 

"Maggie, we can't let this change how we act with each other. We have a great relationship going and I don't want us to treat each other differently because we just did this."

"Ok. We won't. I know we won't. I love you Alex."

"I love you. Always Maggie. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> This was hopefully a good beginning to my story. I don't know how long it will be yet, but I'm hoping for a good solid ending and i am open to feedback. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
